


when blood flows

by ethereal_flower



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Neck Kissing, POV Second Person, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethereal_flower/pseuds/ethereal_flower
Summary: "Keep your fangs off me.""But didn't I already sank my teeth into you before?"
Relationships: Lestat de Lioncourt/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	when blood flows

**Author's Note:**

> So hi! I recently stumbled upon Vampire Chronicles (or more specifically Interview with the Vampire film) and I have to say I am a huge simp for Lestat like- AHHHH how can he be so gorgeous (yet he's an antihero so I have a bit of mixed feelings with that) I'M EXCITED!! This is just a one-shot of an ongoing series I might make.

"Oh Louis, what a pity you've become."

Less than 2 years after taking Claudia and turning her into a vampire, you found yourself entangled in Lestat de Lioncourt's games. So far he has done this ever since you transformed, during your first kill, and even in your attempt to run away. All those years, you saw nothing but blood and death, the very source of your living- or survival, as Lestat would put it.

And right now, he's there, right behind you. Telling you that no matter what, you can never leave him. "What would our daughter do with you gone?" He feverishly murmured into your ear. You flinched for a bit, then a chuckle emerged from Lestat. For a while, the words echoed in your ears. What would Claudia do with you gone? You can might as well take her away, but for sure Lestat would never allow it. "We're one happy family after all, Louis...and I would want you to be happy." He says again with that sadistic trademark tone of his. Perhaps, maybe he was right. What could happen upon taking in a vampire child? Nothing serious? 

But it was all up to God and fate of what would happen. Your thoughts were disrupted when you felt Lestat near your soft, white skin. "Keep your fangs off me." You warned, but you still knew he wouldn't give up with just one warning. A smirk, and another chuckle. "But didn't I already sank my teeth into you before?" He sneered. But alas, Lestat only left you with soft yet a bit-indecent kisses on your neck. This was your life now.

What a pity you've become, Louis de Pointe du Lac.

**Author's Note:**

> They seem OOC. I'm sorry I'm gonna have to read more of the book ;-;


End file.
